A Day in the Life
by lancecomwar
Summary: A day in the life of a happy trio. Gohan/Videl/Erasa lemon Repost of an old short story, unchanged.


"You know," Gohan said, his hands resting behind his head as he casually enjoyed the situation. "Some people might call me lucky."

Two voices giggled at this statement, and then they all went back to work as Gohan continued to enjoy the sensation.

Really, what man wouldn't love to be in his shoes right then (even though he wasn't wearing any)? To be buck nude in his college bed, his beautiful girlfriend and her sexy best friend both naked and horny and ravishing his cock with reckless abandon. Their eager tongues and mouths traveled the length of his rigid member, showering him in their love and lust. A lesser man would have cum so many times by now that he wouldn't be awake for weeks, but Gohan was anything by an ordinary man.

"You're so big, Gohan," Erasa mumbled as she licked the entirety of his shaft. "You're so lucky Videl."

"Keep up the flattery and I might let you have a taste of him more often," her tomboyish friend smirked back at her as she gently rubbed her boyfriend's balls.

"I don't think you'd be able to tame this bad boy without me, girlfriend," Erasa giggled. "And besides," she smirked sexily at her best friend. "I think you need me, too."

"Oh, really?" Videl retorted, before going in for a brief and chaste kiss. "Maybe," she said as she pulled away.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the show, ladies," Gohan chimed from his resting place. "But maybe you're forgetting someone?"

The two girls rolled their eyes. "Someone's got a big ego," Videl joked.

"I wonder why?" Erasa giggled, before tossing her leg over Gohan's rigid cock. "I mean, he only has two totally hot babes at his beck and call." With that, she lowered herself onto his ready length.

"AH!" she screamed, as Gohan's cock once again stretched her walls. She never had gotten perfectly used to him, his length being much bigger than anyone else she ever had. But she wouldn't trade him for anything.

"Oh, FUCK!" she shouted, gradually finding the pleasure she so craved as she grew accustomed to Gohan's length. Slowly, she began to ride him up and down, struggling to maintain her balance as he picked up the speed.

Videl found herself growing wetter at the sight of her boyfriend fucking her best friend. Hungry for some herself, she took one of Erasa's nipples in her mouth and began to suck it.

Erasa howled in pleasure as Videl's skilled tongue toyed with her breast, their mutual lover thrusting into her with the power of a Saiyan.

"Oh yeah. Oh FUCK! Fuck me, you gorgeous bastard!" Erasa screamed, her friend and lover increasing the tempo of his thrusts. Videl stopped licking her breasts, instead choosing to kiss her way down Erasa's chest until she made her way to her shaven pussy, and began licking her clitoris while Gohan continued thrusting into her.

Erasa was not as able to withstand the pleasure as her friend was, and all of this soon became too much for her. With a scream, she fell forward onto the gorgeous hunk of a man below. Videl wiggled her way out as Erasa lay panting on Gohan's chest.

Videl pulled back, smirking in satisfaction at the way her boyfriend brought her best friend to a hapless blob of pleasure. Still, she herself still needed an orgasm, and she was sure Gohan was more than able to give her one.

She pushed Erasa off of Gohan, allowing his member to pop free of her caverns. Noticing it was not up to its full potential, she leaped into action and took it into her mouth, licking up the mix of Gohan and Erasa's juices.

Gohan gasped in pleasure at the feeling of Videl's warm mouth expertly wrapping around his length, her head bobbing up and down as she drank the sinful concoction. Within seconds, he was back up to full length.

After taking a moment to approve of her handiwork, Videl got back up and tossed her own leg over Gohan's cock, and lowered herself onto it with a quick movement.

Gohan gasped out in pleasure at the feeling of his girlfriend's pussy wrapping around his cock, squeezing it like there was no tomorrow. He thrusted upwards, timing himself with Videl's bouncing in order to accentuate both of their pleasures. Videl's hands moved to her breasts, toying with them as she rode her boyfriend like a bitch in heat.

Meanwhile, Erasa was starting to come down from her pleasure induced haze, and saw her lovers fucking without her. '_Can't have that,'_ she frowned to herself. '_Guess I'll need to take matters into my own hands,'_ she smirked wickedly to herself.

She made her way over to Gohan's face, and planted her crotch right o top of his mouth. Knowing what it was she wanted, Gohan began eating her out with vigor. Erasa howled in pleasure as Gohan's tongue made sweet love to her soaking wet walls.

Both women threw their heads back, moaning and screaming their mutual lover's name as he pleasured him to no their orgasm approached, Videl tossed her arms around her friend's lips and pulled her in for a hot, sloppy kiss.

As the two women above him tried to kiss through the motions, Gohan found himself approaching his own limit. He struggled to maintain pleasuring the two women as long as he could (his Saiyan pride demanded it!) but he soon found it to be too a roar that echoed through Erasa's pussy, he shot his seed into Videl's awaiting pussy.

Fortunately, that proved to be the tipping point for his two sexy lovers. As his cum and lustful roars echoed through Videl and Erasa's womanhoods, they found themselves breaking the kiss and letting out screams of their own. They came with a tremendous passion, a high only Gohan could provide. The last thing they saw was stars before they both fell off of Gohan, tired beyond belief.

Gohan smiled at his two lovers as he watched them sleep. Even now, they instinctively went to cuddle up to one another and himself, soaking in the bonds of love and lust they all to himself, he decided to help them out and pulled them both up to his chest. He smiled down at the two sleeping beauties as he found himself ready to join them in sleep. And as he fell asleep, he could think of only one thing.

'_Life is good.'_


End file.
